Prim in the games
by zan11111
Summary: This is an alternate reality of the hunger games, where all are alive. so no hate about that
1. Chapter 1

THE REAPING:

"PRIM EVERDEEN," the announcer called over the loud speaker. The young girl was only twelve and everyone knew that she would never make it past the first day.

"GALE HAWTHORNE," the speaker blurted. I began to cry wondering who would care for Gale's family, and worrying for Katniss, who was still off at the capitol. Prim was bawling with worry- she knew how both mentally and physically exhausting from her sister's experiences and she knew that she wouldn't make it.

THE TRAIN:

I sat in my small dorm- crying my eyes out. I heard a small knock at my door, it was Gale. Being strong as he was, his stone hard face, showed no signs of sadness, except a slight frown creasing his smooth face. I ran and threw myself into his arms, seeking for protection as I usually do. He lifted me up and sat down in the chair across the room, cradling me in his strong arms.

The doorknob turned and the heavy wooden door slowly cracked open. Alais stepped in and cleared his throat, trying to get our attention.

"Dinner is in a half an hour," he announced. Alais; our escort, is a muscular neon- blue haired man with the voice of a small nine year old schoolgirl. After I pulled myself together, we shuffled our way to the dining hall.

THE DINING HALL:

The many Avoxes scared me with their terrible, pleading eyes. They served our dinner- it was Katniss' favorite; beef and prune stew. It made me sad to think about her; the Capitol harassing her at every chance that they get, and I thought about my mother, sitting at home, tending to the wounded, and hoping that President Snow doesn't break down the door and storm the house. It hurt to think about that. Gale and I slid back into our rooms and I crawled into bed. I curled up into a ball, knowing my last days were here.


	2. Chapter 2

The sudden rush of cold air woke me from my deep slumber. I opened my eyes groggily to find Haymich at my door. I squinted at the bright light.

"Wakey, wakey sweetie," he smirked, "and Gale." I turned my head to find Gale still sleeping peacefully in the chair beside my bed. I threw my pillow at him and he woke, his dark eyes flying open. He smiled, and then frowned as he swiveled his head toward Haymitch. I slowly climbed out of bed, I was already dressed. I slipped over to his side, he smelled of alcohol and vomit. I shook my head. Katniss and Peeta were going to be our mentors, but they got tangled up with the capitol, so we're stuck with the drunk. Gale slowly sat up and came to my side, trying not to look at _our mentor. _

We wandered the train's main corridor until we came to a plain wooden door. Gale twisted the knob, and we stepped inside.

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you," Cinna stated, gesturing to me. I grinned. Cinna had made Katniss so many amazing outfits, and I knew he had so many more ideas, _for me_. My grin grew from ear to ear. Around the whole room were manikins dressed with glimmering gowns of gold and silver. Many were my size. It took all of my self control just to not run around the room, trying on all of the gorgeous clothes. Soon, Gale and Haymitch left, leaving me alone to try on the outfits.

"I'm not going to catch on fire right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled, "No." I tried on an assortment of gowns, blouses, and what looked like wetsuits. After hours of glorious clothes, it was Gale's turn. I lounged on the comfortable furniture for what must have been hours until Gale strolled out of the room. The train screeched to a stop.

"Okay," Haymitch said, ushering us toward a door, "time to go."

"Where are we going," I asked.

He replied quickly, "Training."


	3. Chapter 3

I grimaced as I stepped into the bright training arena. There were many training stations set up around the enormous rink. There was sword fighting, trap making, basic survival, camouflage, and archery. I held back tears as I remembered the struggles Katniss must have gone through, and what she is going through now. My dirty blond hair stuck to my now ghostly pale face. I rubbed my eyes and began walking to the healing station. I could tell their aggravation by their poisonous glares, so I moved on to the archery group. I soon realized that I didn't have a knack for killing, so I once again moved, but this time, to camouflage.

Slowly, one by one, the competitors descended into the dark judging hall.


End file.
